


A secret experiment

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kissing, M/M, Secrets, Social Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is fed up by Sherlock's impolite attitude!





	A secret experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock didn't know, but he was the subject of an experiment...

One morning, a week ago, John decided that it was enough! His boyfriend's childish behaviour had to stop! Right now!

John decided to reward Sherlock every time he's nice. So the training starts!

 "Johnnnnnnn! Tea!" (Silence) "What does a man need to do to get a cup of tea!" "Looooooove, my tea!" (Silence) "Pleassssse, I need my tea!" (Ahem) "Could you please brings me my tea... please." (Rewards: Kisses and tea)

"Where's my computer!" (Silence) "Did you move my bloody computer!" (Silence) "Have you seen my computer?" (Ahem) "Darling, can you help me find my computer?" (Rewards: Kisses and showing that the bloody computer was on the desk all along.)

"Lestrade, told that idiot of yours to stop tampering with evidence!" (Silence and frowning) "Sorry, is it possible for them to leave the room, I work better when I'm alone..." (Rewards: Kisses once alone in the room and promises of more at home.)

With a satisfied smile, John considered the progress they've made! Only seven days and the results were remarkable! Even Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson comment on how polite and calm Sherlock was!

Smiling inwardly, Sherlock was happy to make John proud by 'responding' to his little experiment... with the benefits of getting lots of kisses and sexy bedtimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
